1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and methods for risk management; more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and methods for assessing and mitigating risk associated with one or more assets.
2. Background Information
Millions of travelers and people living abroad are afflicted with problems each year, problems involving their health and safety, the timeliness and quality of their trip or assignment, and their familiarity with their trip destination or assignment location. Further, asset managers and security directors must assess and/or mitigate increased risk to assets such as people or facilities caused by a variety of factors such as security threats or transportation issues. These problems cost time, money, and even lives. Whenever a travel problem or in-country threat event occurs, however, typically the information necessary to avoid it, or solve it, is available somewhere, if only the traveler, employee, expatriate, or asset manager had known about it. Thus, there is a pressing need to develop a system which continually monitors the world for pertinent travel- and location-related information, on the one hand, and on the other hand, delivers relevant information to travelers, expatriates, or asset managers when, where, and how they need to use this information.